Petitcommeenfant
by Yuuka1
Summary: Kyo en dit souvent trop sans réfléchir...pourtant il aime son amant...mais le blond joue avec son complexe alorq que lui même n'accepte pas le sien... Alors que va il se passer lorsque Kyo se retrouvera au prise de son complexe grandeur nature ?


Petit comme enfant ?

18 heures, local des dir en grey (Non sans blague XD)

_ allez vous faire foutre !

_ Die reviens !

_ Pas tant que cet imb cile sera la !

Kaoru avait beau suppli le roux celui-ci prit sa veste et son sac avant de quitt le local. Tous regardaient la sc ne d un dr le d il il qui se tourna plus s v rement sur Kyo quelques secondes plus tard. Toshiya soupira en laissant tomber sa basse cot de lui.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Kyo !

_ Ben quoi ?!

_ Non mais vraiment tu sais bien qu il est complex ! T es m me le premier le savoir puisque c est ton mec !

Kaoru approuva.

_ C est vrai tu le connais encore mieux que nous pourquoi tu lui as dit a

_ Mais je ne pensais pas mal ! Et puis on sort ensemble que depuis peu je ne suis pas habitu tre en couple moi !

Shinya se leva de derri re sa batterie et vint se blottir contre Toshiya.

_ Tu aimes Die pas vrai ?

_ Oui bien sur !

_ Alors pourquoi tu le cherches toujours ?

_ Mais c est juste pour plaisant les gars !

_ Est-ce que tu me vois rabaiss Tochi toute les cinq minutes ? Non parce que

je n aime pas qu il soit mal l aise et la avec Die c est ce que tu fais comment tu penses qu il prend le fait que la personne qu il aime le plus le rabaisse et lui lance des pique. Toshiya en rajouta une couche pour tre sur que le chanteur avait comprit.

_ Il doit penser que tu te fous de sa gueule en plus Die c est un c lin mais tu lui montre jamais de l affection juste des vannes pourrie

Kyo se mordit la l vre resta inerte un moment (le temps que la pi ce tombe), puis il se rua sur sa veste et ses cl s de voiture et fila rapidement dans le couloir sans doute la poursuite de son amant. Kaoru soupira, d sesp r

_ Et ma r p t Les deux benjamins ne purent que rire devant la mine d pit e du leader. Toshiya reprit sa veste et donna la sienne Shinya.

_ De toute fa on on avait bient t fini.

_ Ouai mais y a un live la semaine prochaine !

_ Ben on r p tera plus demain laisse le temps aux deux amoureux de se parler

_ Kyo est vraiment trop con des fois il a l amant le plus doudou de Tokyo et il en fait rien !

_ Oh Kao t es jaloux ? Ton doudou n est pas assez c lin ?

_ Hizumi doudou dans quel monde tu vis c est une boule de nerf qui supporte pas de rester cinq minutes en place !

Les deux benjamins en couple la vie la mort se remirent rire l unisson, leur couple ressemblait un joli fleuve tranquille cot des tumultes que devait affronter Die et Kyo

(En parlant d eux ou en sont ils ?)

Kyo frappait comme un damn sur la porte de l appartement de son amant, il savait que Die tait l int rieur mais il refusait d ouvrir !

_ Diiiiieee fait pas ta conne ouvre !

Oups il avait oubli ce qu avait dit Shinya

_ Je suis d sol Die laisse moi m excuser en face ! Alll je vais passer la nuit sur la palier ! Je te pr viens si tes voisins se posent des questions sur ton orientation sexuelle faudra pas venir me voir !

La porte s ouvrit en grand, une poigne ferme se referma sur son col et le fit entr dans l appartement, la porte claqua de suite derri re lui.

_ a ne va pas ! Tu veux vraiment que je me face mal voir dans l immeuble !

_ D sol mais si tu m avais ouvert tout de suite je n aurais pas tap scandale devant ta porte !

_ Tu ne m rites vraiment pas que je te laisse entrer !

Sur ce Die retourna au salon, s affalant sur le canap et reprit sa bi re en regardant furieusement la t l . Kyo l observa de l entr e retira sa veste et ses chaussures. Il avait peut tre t trop loin. Il devait demander pardon son amant il l aimait vraiment ! Mais il ne savait pas comment ce comporter Il s avan a jusque dans le salon en regardant ses pieds, honteux d avoir bless son amant. Se triturant le bas du pull de ses doigts, il commen a son plaidoirie.

_ Je suis d sol Dai-chan je je ne voulais pas te blesser mais c est la premi re fois que je sors avec un mec et et j ai plus tendance r agir comme si t tais mon pote parce que je sais pas comment comment je dois faire Alors j agis b tement et je te blesse sans le vouloir vraiment.

Die l avait bien cout et avait laiss sa col re s envoler.

_ Y a pas trente fa on d agir tu vois Shinya humili Tochi ? Non il le prot ge justement quand j emmerde Shinya, tu vois Toshiya se joindre moi, non il le prendre dans ses bras et me demande d arr ter ils se soutiennent quoi ! Et toi tu m enfonce toujours ! Je peux comprendre que ce n est pas facile pour toi et je te demande pas des c lins en publique ni rien je demande seulement que tu sois plus tendre

_ Mais on est des mecs !

_ Et alors moi-m me si t es un mec quand t es triste je te console, quand t es nerv je te calme, quand tu broies du noir je te prends dans mes bras, c est dingue que tu ne comprennes pas que m me si je suis un mec je veux de l affection ouai on est gay, ouai on est des mecs et je te demande pas de devenir une vrai guimauve, soit comme tu serais avec quelqu un que tu aimes

Kyo acquies a en regardant toujours ses pieds, qu est ce qu il devait faire maintenant ? Une main attrapa son avant bras et le tira vers l avant si bien qu il atterrit ton contre Die.

_ reste ce soir

_ D accord tu me pardonnes alors ?

_ Ouai parce que j ai compris pourquoi t agissais comme a mais arr tes, tu sais bien que mon poids c est super sensible pour moi !

_ Je sais

_ Justement si tu sais, le fais pas.

_ J ai compris

L treinte de Die se resserra sur lui et il se sentit apais , calme et au paradis. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu il voulait dire. Il pouvait se reposer sur Die, il tait son soutient face au emmerde de la vie courante et lui devait faire de m me pour son amant. tre son ile de repos Die le fit bouger de sa petite grotte d amour (expression franchement la con).

_ Je vais finir le repas y en a assez pour deux

_ Non bouges pas je vais me rattrap et te faire manger !

Le blond fut d un bon sur ses pieds alors que Die commen ait paniqu .

_ Non Kyo a va aller je te jure !

_ a va aller ! Reste tranquille dans ton divan je m occupe de tout !

Un claire et le blond tait dans la cuisine un claire plus tard

BOM CRAK STROUF BAF ZIP! _ Merde! Kyo a va?!

Die se d p cha de rejoindre la cuisine et trouva son amant sous une montagne de casserole. Il savait pourtant que son amant tait une vrai catastrophe dans une cuisine mais a lui tenait tellement c ur qu il n avait pas pu le retenir.

_ Kyo tu fais une allergie tout ce qui sert dans une cuisine laisse moi faire.

_ Ben c est bien parce que tu insistes et que tu adores faire manger !

_ Mais oui Kyo mais oui

Pour finir Kyo regarda son amant faire, se promettant qu un jour il arriverait faire comme son lui. Ils mang rent dans une bonne humeur retrouv e devant la t l , jusqu ce que Kyo trouve une fa on de se faire pardonn . Il bascula califourchon sur le corps de son amant pressant d embl e son sexe contre celui du roux.

_ Kyo je suivais le film moi

_ Je suis plus int ressant que a non ?

Die lui sourit et oublia son film pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amour blond qui devenait d j joueur. Depuis que Die lui avait fait l amour pour la premi re fois il y avait de a deux semaines apr s sa d claration, Kyo lui sautait dessus d s qu il le pouvait.

_ J ai envie de toi Die

_ Je ne peux pas refuser huh

La main du blond venait de se refermer sur son entre jambe d j emprisonn e dans son pantalon, il g mit de plaisir mais aussi d impatience. Kyo le comprit bien et comme son but tait de se faire pardonn autant donn Die ce qu il voulait ! Il se retira des jambes du roux et se d shabilla devant lui, Die se redressa pour venir retirer le boxer de Kyo, il avait juste la bonne hauteur. Souriant, il glissa ses mains sur les fesses tendres du blond et le tira vers lui rapprochant l rection de Kyo de sa bouche. Celui-ci sur ses deux jambes, se mit trembl de plaisir, il laissa sa t te partir en arri re alors que les mains de Die massait ses fesses.

_ hhhhhhaahhh Diiie !

Rien de meilleur qu une fellation faite par un mec, Kyo pouvait le dire parce que personne ne le faisait comme son amant. Il savait ou mettre sa langue, quand acc l r , quand mettre plus de salive, quand poser plus fort ses l vres sur sa verge palpitante et palpitant de plus en plus jusqu l explosion de jouissance ! Kyo se laissa tomber en avant dans les bras de Die, enivr et profitant de son orgasme. Die caressait ses cheveux de la fa on la plus tendre au monde alors que son autre main lui caressait le dos.

Le sexe dur du roux frotta contre sa cuisse lui indiquant que c tait loin d tre son seul orgasme de la soir e. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, son amant tait nu cot de lui, ce qui le ravit d autant plus fut de constater que son rection n attendait que lui. Il se redressa, alla chercher les l vres de son amant et se remit califourchon sur lui.

Durant le baiser, Kyo prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main et la guida jusqu ses fesses, il n eut plus qu a se laisser descendre lentement pour se faire p n tr . Die rompit le baiser pour g mir de plaisir.

_ Haaahh je..t aime Kyo

Pour Kyo s tait plus douloureux, il n tait pas encore habitu se faire prendre et avec Die il essayait d invers les r les de temps en temps puisque Kyo bien que petit n tait pas soumis.

Une fois la verge de Die enti rement en lui Kyo prit quelques secondes que Die lui accorda en l embrassant pour que la douleur passe. En m lant leur langue, Kyo se mit bouger son bassin, bougeant doucement ondulant lascivement, il rompit le baiser et posa son front sur l paule du roux. Ses mains descendirent sur les tendre poignets d amour de son amant, celui-ci attrapa ses fesses pleine mais et dirigea l assaut du plaisir.

Violente p n tration, g missement touff par de trop puissants frissons, spasme de plaisir de plus en plus rapide, la prostate touch e en plein c ur ! La jouissance par excellence, le cri de contentements, les ordres

Plus vite !

Dit moi que tu aimes !

Vas y plus fort !

Cries ! Je veux que tu cries !

Viens plus profond !

Je vais venir

Prend moi encore un peu encore !

La la je hhann je viens !

Et enfin

_ Kyo !

Le roux se repend dans les entrailles de son amant en continuant de sa main les mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de Kyo qui tard jouir une fois de plus entre ses mains. Un long jet nacr se repend sur le ventre de Die qui sourit la bouille de Kyo dans les brumes de l orgasme.

_ Je t aime Kyo

_ Moi moi aussi Die je t aime

Kyo se blottit contre son amour et ils reprirent lentement conscience du monde qui les entourait. Les mains de l un de l autre se baladaient sur les parcelles de peau qu ils venaient d unir. Pendant qu il faisait l amour leur corps entier tait uni l autre dans un accord parfait. Kyo rit en passant sa main sur le ventre de Die.

_ Qu est ce qui te fait rire ?

_ Ben moi je les aime quand m me tes poignets d amour

Kyo ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il se vit bouscul de son crin de chaleur, Die s tait lev d un coup et tourn vers lui le regard noir.

_ Faut toujours que tu g ches tout ! Dors sur le canap !

Et sur ce, le roux rejoignit sa chambre en claquant la porte, elle se rouvrit juste pour laisser passer une couverture et un oreiller puis se referma aussi sec cl cette fois.

_ Die ? Mais qu est ce que j ai dis ?!

Kyo ne comprenait vraiment pas ! Ce n tait pas une insulte, ni une fa on de le rabaiss , lui il l aimait vraiment comme il tait !

_ Franchement Kyo y a qu un nain comme doit pour balancer des horreurs plus grandes que toi !

_ Eh ! Tu te sens pas bien de me dire a !

_ Vas dormir Tooru !

_ M appels pas Tooru !

Personne ne lui r pondit, il soupira alla r cup rer son oreiller et son coussin et s allongea sur le canap regardant d un air sombre la t l . Il n tait pas petit ! Et il ne s appelait pas Tooru ! Tooru c tait qu un gamin de merde qui pleurait pour tout et pour rien, un gamin de son pass qu il n aimait pas parce qu on pouvait le blesser trop facilement ! Lui il tait Kyo ! Le grand warumono, m chant et d testable ! Personne ne lui faisait peur ! Il pouvait tr s bien vivre tout seul ! Kyo soupira en teignant la t l . Non il tait aim aim de Die Il s endormit sur cette derni re pens e.

*  
Die se r veilla avant son r veil, il n avait pas bien dormit, il s avait qu il avait t trop loin la veille. Kyo n avait pas voulu le blesser mais il s tait sentit rabaiss encore une fois ! En y r fl chissant Kyo avait plus de poignet d amour que lui de toute fa on alors il pouvait bien se taire ! Il se leva avec l envie de pr par un petit d jeun son amour qui dormait surement encore dans le canap . Le pauvre, il allait avoir des courbatures Die soupira et entra dans le salon, il vit une touffe de cheveux blond d pass des couvertures et sourit, seul moment ou Kyo ne bougeait pas, quand il dormait. Il fit chauffer de l eau pour le th , quelque toast beurr et voila l affaire tait faite ! Il mit le d jeun sur un plateau pour l amener romantiquement son cher homme. Il posa le plateau sur la table du salon et s assit cot du corps de l endormit.

_ Kyo Kyo r veilles toi mon c ur

_ Hmm

C tait tout gamin ! Trop craquant comme g missement !

_ All Kyo on doit se pr par on a une r p tition

_ Iie

C tait encore plus petit qu un murmure et Die fut tonn que la voix de son amant ne soit pas plus rauque et grognon au matin.

_ Kyo tu boudes ? Je suis d sol j ai t un peu loin hier soir c est vrai on venait peine de faire la paix et plut t que de comprendre le compliment je l ai retourn je suis d sol

_ hm hm hm

S il ne se trompait pas ce bruit ressemblait des sanglots touff ! Kyo pleurait ? Parce qu il l avait rejet hier soir ? Parce qu il tait f ch contre lui ? D un coup le petit blond se retourna dans ses couvertures et se jeta au cou de Die qui sursauta d tonnement et de peur aussi.

_ Me laisse plus dormir tout seul dans le noir !

C tait quoi a ! C tait quoi ce corps tout petit ? Tout maigre ? Tout tremblant ?

Tout pas adulte !

Die n en croyait pas ses yeux ! C tait impossible ! Kyo son Kyo il il tait petit ! Ouai enfin le rien de bien tonnant mais petit comme un enfant !

La voix de son amant tait toute fluette et gamine au possible ! Et ces petits bras qui lui entouraient le cou ! Cette petite taille de gu pe trop kawai. Il prit son amant par les hanches pour le reculer un peu, pour voir son visage.

_ Mais mais Kyo qu est ce qui t es arriv ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, un visage comme celui de Kyo, enfant ou pas il n y en avait qu un seul au monde. Et puis il avait gard ses cheveux blonds en p tard, et les traits de son visage pour l heure ruisselant de larme.

_ Qu est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Mais t es un gosse

_ Pourquoi tu dis des m chants choses ! Je m excuse pour hier mais mais pourquoi t es m chant !

Die se reprit tr s vite en prenant Kyo dans ses bras et en le soulevant pour le conduire au miroir de la salle de bain.

_ Je ne dis pas a pour tre m chant mon c ur mais Il le d posa doucement par terre, Kyo se rendant compte que quand m me Die avait bien grandit en une nuit .il se tourna vers la glace ou lui rapetiss !

_ AAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!

_ Calme toi mon c ur !

_ Die ! Die ! Mais qu est ce que ! Die !

La c tait la panique totale ! Kyo se jeta dans les bras ou plut t contre les jambes de son amant, sa t te n arrivant pas d passer le nombril du roux. Die referma ses bras sur le petit tre tout aussi perdu que lui. Le pire tait peut tre que son amant avait reprit un caract re plus gamin en perdant l apparence de son ge !  
Il se devait de le rassurer et de le calm ! Apr s tout c tait lui l adulte !

_ Chut chut b b je suis la tout va bien a va s arranger

_ Daisuke qu est ce qui m est arriv ?

_ Je ne sais pas mon c ur je ne sais vraiment pas

Die guida son petit amant dans le salon et le fit s assoir sur le divan, il tait vraiment trop mignon comme a mais le roux ne devait pas se r jouir car en faite c tait une vrai catastrophe ! Ils avaient un live dans une semaine et aussi des r p titions oh merde !

_ Kyo la r p t ! Faut ce d p ch !

_ Tu ne vas quand m me pas me faire sortir de l appart !

_ Mais Kyo on ne peut pas ne pas y all et en plus peu tre que les autres trouveront une solution !

_ Ils vont se moquer de moi !

_ Mais non je me moque moi ?

_ Non mais toi t es mon amant ce n est pas pareil !

Oh mon dieu que a faisait bizarre ! Il tait l amant d un gosse de 10 ans !

_ Kyo on n a pas le choix ! En plus tu ne peux pas rester tout seul alors m me si je dis que tu es malade je ne tiens pas te laisser seul tout la journ e.

Le petit chanteur pesa le pour et le contre quelques minutes avant de faire un timide oui de la t te. Die lui sourit et lui tendit sa tasse de th pour en finir avec le petit d jeun , Kyo en prit une gorg e avant de faire une horrible grimace.

_ C est d gelasse !

_ Kyo reste poli et puis tu adores le th la menthe !

_ Iie j aime pas c est amer !

_ Ce n est pas vrai y a pas que ton apparence qui changer !

Kyo le regarda avec une bouille d sol e trop attendrissante pour tre d sesp rante.

_ Die je peux avoir du chocolat

_ Na ni ?

_ Du chocolat s il te plait j aime pas le th

Die soupira, fouilla les tiroirs de la cuisine avait de enfin trouv ce que le blond voulait, il lui chauffa du lait et pr par son chocolat chaud sans oubli les toasts la confiture ! Vraiment tout devenait de plus en plus compliqu lui qui pensait connaitre Kyo par c ur depuis le temps se retrouvait avec un amant au gout de gosse de dix balais !

Il admira tout de m me son petit c ur d vor son d jeun . Il tait vraiment mignon. Die se leva pour prendre sa douche tonn que Kyo le suive.

_ On l a prend ensemble ?

Le sourire de Kyo ne lui disait rien de bon, il se rendait vraiment pas compte ou quoi ?!

_ Je ne peux pas coutes c est c est p dophile quoi !

_ Mais Die on est ensemble !

_ Je dis pas le contraire mais la tout de suite je t aime mais je peux pas te toucher tu te rends bien compte !

Kyo paru bless et lui tourna le dos pour repartir vers le salon se plant devant les dessins anim s, Die regretta un peu de l avoir rendu triste mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas le toucher ! Ni m me plus se comporter vraiment comme son amant puisqu il avait l ge d tre son fils ! Il soupira et alla prendre sa douche, vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qu il s tait pass mais en tout cas il n imaginait m me pas le bordel que a allait cr er. Une fois pr t, il retourna au salon ou Kyo enfant n avait pas d croch de son pisode de Yu-Gi-Ho

_ Kyo va te laver on va tre en retard

_ Attend c est presque fini

_ Kyo, Kaoru va gueuler si tu ne te bouges pas pour venir bosser !

_ Mais bosser quoi avec ma voix de mioche !?

_ Kyo discute pas et bouge toi ou je me f che !

Kyo le regarda surprit, se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_ t es qu un m chant !

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Die soupira. Comment allait il se sortir de se merdier ! Kaoru allait vraiment faire une crise cette fois Il le voyait d j venir et de loin Kyo revint quelques minutes plus tard, tremp et un essuie lui entourant compl tement le corps.

_ Die

_ Quoi mon c ur ?

_ J ai plus de v tement ma taille

_ Nani ?!

_ Ben je suis plus petit qu avant

Die se prit la t te entre les mains, il n avait vraiment pas pens a ! Il prit son portable et appela la premi re personne qui lui vint l esprit.

_ Moshi Moshi !

_ Tochi

_ Die ? On est sur le point de partir il y a un probl me ?

_ Non enfin si gros comme une maison mais Toshiya quand ton neveux vient te voir il ne laisse pas des fringues ton appart ?

_ Ben euuuuhh... si mais pour quoi faire ?

_ Tu sauras bien assez t t crois moi...Tu peux passer chez moi pour m'en apporter ?

_ Die... T'es conscient que t'a plus l' ge de jouer la poup e ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Tu sais les poup es gonflable c'est des jeux de grand...pas la peine de prendre des v tements de gosse... En plus je suis pas pour se genre de fantasme...

_ Mais t'es compl tement cot de la plaque ! c'est pas pour moi c'est pour Kyo !

_ L'un ou l'autre c'est pas normal !

_ Oh mais tu comprendres rien... Apporte des fringues et tu verras par toi m me !

Sur ce il raccrocha en soupirant. Toshiya avait de ces id es des fois ! Il se demandait bien ou il allait les chercher ! Il Jeta un oeil Kyo qui tait retourn matt son pisode de Yu-Gi-Ho, il le trouvait vraiment adorable avec cette petite bouille de gosse, mais le probl me c' tait que son amant lui inspirait g n ralement bien plus que de l'adoration... Mais c' tait pas le moment de pens sa libido. Le roux tourna donc en rond durant 20 minutes, se demandant comment un tel v nement avait pu se produire ! On sonna la porte et il se pr cipita dessus, le salut tait souvent les amis ! Shinya et Toshiya tait devant la porte, le batteur tenait un sac de v tement, alors que Toshiya paraissait plut t f ch .

_ Tu m'as raccroch au nez Die !

_ Je suis d sol Toshiya mais je te jure que je suis dans un tat second la...

Il les laissa entr en leur indiquant le salon tr s vite on pu entendre la r action de Toshiya.

_ Die ! Kamisama ! Kyo t'avait cach qu'il avait un gosse ! Oh mon pauvre Dinounet tu dois tre dans un de ces tats ! T'es pardonn de m'avoir raccroch au nez ! C'est terrible ! Il a fait a avec une fan je parie ! Le petit con !

La voix de Shinya n'arrangea rien aux affaires de Die qui avait coll sa t te la porte d sesp r et d pit . Les amis...ne sont pas le salut !

_ Toshiya ne dit pas du mal du p re de ce pauvre enfant ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! Et ne parle pas comme a devant lui de toute fa on !

Die se d cida enfin quitter sa porte salvatrice pour expliquer que non Kyo n'avait pas un enfant cach et que le gosse du salon tait en faite leur terrible warumono. Toshiya se pr cipita sur lui au moment m me ou il entra dans le salon.

_ Oh Die ! Ou est Kyo qu'on lui face la morale ! On a toujours dit et depuis le d but de dir en grey, les parties de jambes en l'air avec les fans oui ! Mais capotes de la partie !

Shinya soupira.

_ c'est toi qui a invent cette r gles tochi...

_ Vous avez tord sur toute la ligne les mecs...Kyo est la...

Et il pointa son amant miniature du doigt. Les regards de Shinya et Toshiya suivirent l'indication jusqu'au petit qui lui tait rest passionn par son pisode Card captor Sakura. Toshiya resta septique un moment.

_ tu veux dire que...

_oui Toshiya...

Shinya se mordit douloureusement la l vre.

_ Kyo a...

_ oui Shinya...

Ni une ni deux Toshiya clata de rire, pour le coup Kyo sortit la t te de son pisode les yeux larmoyants, il regarda Die comme si la fin du monde tait arriv e et quitta le divan en courant laissant tomber sa serviette, il couru donc cul nu jusque dans les jambes de Die qui le serra contre lui doucement.

_ Diiiiiiieee n'avait dis qu'il che moquerait de moooiiii !

Die soupira et lan a un regard noir Toshiya.

_ Tochi si c'est pour faire l'otarie va le faire ailleurs ! Kyo est redevenu petit...

_ Il l' tait d j Die !

Les sanglots de Kyo redoubl rent et Die qui n'avait jamais eut s'occuper d'un enfant tait bien perdu dans tant de larmes. Shinya r primanda d'un regard Toshiya, mais de ce regard de glace qui vous g le et vous fait culpabilis . Aussit t Toshiya se calma bien que des larmes brillait au coin de ses yeux vestige de son amusement. Shinya tendit le sac de v tement Die en se raclant la gorge. Le roux le prit rapidement, un court instant il avait oubli que Kyo tait poil dans le salon en temps normal a ne l'aurait pas d ranger. Toshiya d crocha son portable alors que le guitariste emmenait Kyo s'habiller. Le bassiste failli perdre d'un coup son ouille droite.

_ TOSHIYA ! C'est quoi cette r bellion ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Je suis pas assez gentil avec vous ? Je suis trop vieux pour vous ? Vous m'aimez plus ? Je suis trop strict peut tre ? Je suis pas assez fort pour faire pleuvoir en t ?! Bon ok je l'avoue mais je t'en supplie dit moi pourquoi vous vous amusez tellement bousilliez mes r p titions ? Tu sais je peux tout entendre mais je veux qu'on me rend se temps b nis ou vous arriviez l'heure comme de bon musicien !

_ Kao calme...respire leader sama ! Fermes les yeux et imagine toi sur une belle plage hawa enne...le bruit des vagues...le vent sur ta joue... a va mieux ?

_ noooonnn...j'aime pas le soleil ! Je veux m'enfermer dans un studio et bosser !

_ coutes Kao si on est pas la c'est pour un cas de force majeur ! Kyo est retomb en enfance, il a l'apparence et le comportement d'un gosse de 10 ans !

Un long silence suivit l'autre bout du file.

_ Toshiya...tu es un monstre...si tu veux plus me voir dis moi la v rit je vais me pendre tout de suite et puis voil !

_ Bon Kaoru tu arr tes de d prim ou j'appelle Hizumi et je lui dit que c'est toi qui manger la derni re part de g teau son anniversaire ! _ Tu vois que tu me d testes Toshiya !

_ mais non, viens chez Die et tu comprendras !

_ C'est vrai je peux venir ?

_ Kaoru tu fais chier la...on dirait que t'as l' ge mentale de la taille de Kyo !

Sur ce Toshiya raccrocha son portable et la balan a sur le divan.

_ Au secours Kaoru est un vrai perturb si on lui retire ses r p tions !

Shinya lui sourit et prit son amant dans ses bras.

_ J'adore le retrouv dans cet tat la, il est tr s comique ^^

Kyo sortit en courant de la chambre habill en neveux de Toshiya. Un pull large capuche et un mignon pantalon large. Heureusement que dans la famille de Toshiya on avait tr s t t de bon go t pour les v tements !

_ Regardes Tochi... a me va bien hein ?!

Toshiya tomba sur le champs raide dingue du petit warumono version mignon, craquant, poupin, terriblement enfantin devant lui. Il se rua sur le chanteur et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Oh a te va trop bien !!! T'es trop mignon !!! Shinya on adopte !!!

_ Pas question ! J'ai assez avec ton cousin, il traumatise ma chienne !

_ Mais...mais on le prendra jeune et puis on le dresse !

_ Toshiya un enfant a ne se dresse pas a s' duque !

Pendant ce temps Kyo s' tait enfouit des bras de Toshiya qui avait os le trait de chose mignonne et alla de suite se caler dans les jambes de Die. Celui ci sourit trop attendrit par son mignon petit ami...plus trop petit ami en se moment mais craquant souhait et qui venait timidement lui chercher une protection contre le vilain Toshiya.

_Daishuki...

_ Hein ?

_Daishuki.  
G niale en plus son amant enfant avait des probl me d' loquence et de diction ! _ Oui mon c ur ?

_ J'ai faim Daishuki !

_ hein ? Mais tu viens de manger !

_ chi te plaiiii !!!

Die ne pu r sister, il prit son amant dans ses bras, comme on porte un enfant et le conduisit la cuisine sans s'occuper de la discutions oui non , qui venait de s'engager entre Toshiya et Shinya pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait adopt un chti n'enfant comme suppliait Toshiya. Die d posa son amant cot de l' vier et ouvrit le placard.

_ Tu veux manger quoi ?

_ De chocolat !

_ Mais...on en plus Kyo...tu m'as demander de le jet parce que tu prenais du poids...

_ non...c' tait pour toi...

Die sentit son c ur se serrer, m me enfant Kyo tait vexant.

_ Oui a va je sais que je suis gros !

_ Non Daishuki ! C'est parce que tu voulais plus en manger pour ton poids, tu disais et comme tu aimais beaucoup, j'en ai plus manger pour pas te donner envie !

Die regarda son amant les yeux ronds, il n'avait jamais vu a dans ce sens l , il sentit son c ur battre plus vite, un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses l vres. Son amant avait fait un grand geste pour lui sans m me qu'il s'en aper oive. Il s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Merci mon petit Kyo...c' tait gentil...

_ Je suis pas petit !!!

Die clata de rire et bouriffa les cheveux de son amant, il retourna ensuite ses placard pour trouver une friandise quelconque donn son amour. Il ne vit pas que les yeux de Kyo se voilait de tristesse, oui, il tait petit...encore plus petit...et si un jour il devenait si petit qu'on ne le voyait plus !? Die remarqua sa panique en se retournant vers son amant un paquet de caramel la main. _ Kyo...mon c ur qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il se rapprocha de son amant et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

_ Je suis si petit !

Les petits bras de Kyo s'accroch rent au cou de son amant et il enfouit sa t te dans son pull.

_ Je sais mon Kyo...mais on va trouver une solution...je te promet...

_ et si...et si tu...tu m'aimes plus...apr s...

_Kyo je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Et pour... a...on va trouver une solution et tu redeviendras comme avant !

_moui...je veux...

_je sais...

Il lui frotta doucement les dos, avant de le soulever en le maintenant d'une main de l'autre il attrapa les caramels et repartit vers le salon en continuant de bercer son amant de douce parole. Shinya et Toshiya avaient d j prit place au salon et quand Die posa son amant sur le divan celui ci se tourna vers lui un caramel en bouche et encore la larme l'oeil.

_je peux encore...avoir du chocolat ?

_mais j'en ai plus Kyo...

_mais dans le lait...

_ah a...ou...oui il doit en rester...

Un Kyo gosse s' tait tellement dur g rer ! Il n'avait pas prit en compte qu'il serait un estomac sur patte ! Toshiya lui devait se retenir de rire ou de lui sauter dessus...

_tu me donnes un caramel ?

_nan.

_eh ! Mais va y t'en a plein !

_je veux pas c'est les miens... moi..

_Kyo fait ton gamin aller !

_nan ! Diiiiiie ! Toshiya veut me voler mes bonbons !

Shinya soupira profond ment son amant tait presque aussi gamin que Kyo mode 10 ans ! La sonnette de la porte retentit et Shinya se leva pour aller ouvrir leur leader. Die de la cuisine en profitait pour faire un th tout le monde. Le batteur ouvrit la porte sur un guitariste en mode suicide l'horizon.

_va y...dis moi que tu m'aimes ! Je suis en pleine crise de manque de son, je sens plus mes pieds force d'avoir fait les sang pas, j'ai mal la t te parce que le temps est l'orage, je me suis rong les ongles, je transpire, y avait un bouchon sur la route, j'ai mal dormit, Inoue me harc le au t l phone et...et vous vous me mentez !

Shinya avait garder un sourire magnifique tout du long...comme il tait dr le dans c'est moment l ! Oh si il n'avait pas t si bien duqu il lui aurait rit au nez mais non ! Un Terashi restait non seulement poli mais en plus c' tait gentil comme tout ce genre de batteur l !

_ ne t'inqui tes pas Kao, c'est juste que Kyo 10 ans maintenant et que a ne va pas tre pratique pour le concert.

_Oh mon dieu le concert ! Tu te rends compte dans 5 jours ! 5 ! et vous vous mettez l'anarchie dans mon monde parfait de musique et de fan...vous allez finir par me faire appel Hizumi et il va croire que je suis en manque et cette nuit il me laissera pas dormir et apr s je pourrais pas bien r p ter et...et je veux...

_Kaoooooo !!!!

Kaoru re u l' quivalant d'un boulet de canon version chanteur de rock la cri e en plein dans le ventre et cru qu'il allait tomber l !

_qu'est ce..;c'est quoi a !

Shinya lui sourit encore plus.

_ Kyo.

_ hein !

_c'est Kyo a ...

_bien vu ^^

_oh...mon..Dieu...james marshall hendrix...et le petit j sus...

_Laisses donc Dieu, Jimi et popol de cot ...on parle de Kyo l ...Viens entre.

_oui entre Kao !

Kyo prit la main de leader et le tira l'int rieur, il semblait avoir vraiment besoin de s'assoir et en effet, il s'effondra dans le canap .

_c'est un cauchemar !

_je te le fais pas dire alors Kao ! T'as vu je suis...je suis...

Toshiya fini sa phrase, le paquet de caramel en main.

_ petit.

_ je suis pas petit rend moi mes caramels !

Die soupira en posant les tasses devant ses amis.

_Toshiya merde...soit un peu de son cot aussi...rend lui c'est caramel !

_mais j'aime les caramels !

_ Toshimasa...

_hai Koibito...

_rends lui son paquet de bonbon...tu as tout ce qu'il faut la maison.

_ oui m'amour...

Au final de cette journ e r union catastrophe, Kaoru faillit saut par le balcon 6 fois, avait voulu se noy dans la cuvette de toilette, avait menac de se coup les veines avec une enveloppe...et finalement Shinya du appel Hizumi au secour, demander Kaoru de les rejoindre n' tait vraiment pas une bonne id e !

Nous vous offrons un extrais de cette sc ne t l phonique.

_ Eh ben mon b b ...on fait des b tises ?

_ c'est pas vrai Hizuuu ils se liguent tous contre moi ils ont fait rapetisser Kyo rien que pour avoir des vacances...

_Mais oui mon b b ...je comprend...mais tu sais si tu me d sirs...t'as pas besoin de m'inventer des trucs la con...moi je suis toujours pr t te satisfaire.  
_ j'invente pas Hizumi...

_ B b ...je vais venir te chercher chez Die et puis tu sais ce qu'on va faire en rentrant la maison ?

_nan...

_ Je vais te d shabill en t'arrachant tes v tements...te jet sur la moquette du salon...je vais te l cher le corps n'en plus pouvoir...te sucer jusqu' t'es faire hurler de plaisir...tu vas jouir...et moi je banderais comme un dingue...je vais te faire bander encore une fois en te pr parant avec mes doigts...et apr s je vais te p n tr profond ment et te...

_tu vas me faire l'amour fond quoi !?

_ouai c'est a ^^

_ alors grouilles j'en peux plus je veux que tu viennes, je veux pas rester avec des m chants qui veulent que je me suicide !

_ j'arrive b b ! Le temps de d tacher Zero !

_ d tach ...

_ pour le clip b b !

_hizuuuuuu...

Nous vous remercions d'avoir suivit cette conversation t l phonique.

Par la suite Kyo ne voulait plus l cher Toshiya...ils avaient enfin trouv un terrain d'entente...les jeux sur consoles, et Kyo se retrouva plus dou enfant qu'adulte et battit Toshiya plat de couture, aussi quand Shinya d cida qu'il tait trop tard pour trouver une solution et de toute fa on n'en voyant aucune ! D cida de reprendre son enfant d'amant pour aller le mettre au lit...il tait fatigu le Toto...tr s fatigu !

R sultat de la journ e, une peur monstrueuse au r veille, un amant rajeunit de 20 ans, une s ance de larmes, deux s ances de larmoyances, des crises de gamin, une bande d'ami qui servent rien, sauf Shinya qui avait un tant soit peu de jugotte pour comprendre que le moment tait grave et enfin...enfin pas de solution...et un Kyo toujours petit...

_ a va Kyo tu n'es pas trop fatigu ?

_ Il est que 8 heure daishiki.  
_ oui mais tu es...

_ plus jeune je sais !

_ je ne voulais pas te facher...je suis inquiet c'est tout...

Kyo se leva d'un bon.

_ c'est pas parce que...je suis changer que...que je suis plus ton...ton amant toi ! Et que tu...tu m'as pas fait de bisou aujourd'hui ! Pas un seul ! M me pas sur la joue ! Et puis tu pourras plus m'aimer quand je serais comme a tout le temps et puis d'abord je t'aime pas t'es m chant !

Le petit blond s'enfuit dans la chambre et claqua la porte. Die soupira et se prit la t te dans les mains en soupirant...si il restait comme a...rien n'allait tre simple... peine dix minutes apr s le claquement de porte, elle se rouvrit sur un petit Kyo en pleur.

_ Daishiki...veut pas tre tous seul...viens...

Nouveau soupire, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul...Il se leva et rejoignit le petit blond dans la chambre, celui ci s' tait d j recoucher, son petit corps secou de sanglot. Die baissa les yeux et se d shabilla pour se glisser dans le lit.

_ Kyo...

_...

_Kyo !

_...

_Tooru je t'en prie...

Pour le coup le plus jeune se retourna et se redressa d'un bloc.

_ m'appel pas Tooru ! Tooru c' tait qu'un petit...un petit qui pleurait tout le temps, qui savait rien faire, que personne n'aimait, qui avait peur des gens, qui mangeait tout le temps et dont personne ne voulait jamais !

_Arr tes...tu n'as jamais t comme a !

_ si ! Quand j' tais petit ! Et regard...j'avais enfin r ussi tre respecter ! J'avais enfin r ussi tre aim !

_ mais je t'aime encore ! Bon sang...je...tu sais quand j' tait petit, j' tais gros et puis je...je...comprend que tu veuilles que je perde encore du poids tu sais mais toi Kyo t'as pas besoin d' tre plus grand pour qu'on t'aime...moi je t'ai toujours aim tel que tu tais...toi...que tu sois Kyo ou Tooru.

Les larmes du blond redoubl rent encore, il se jeta sur Die se blottissant le plus possible contre lui.

_ moi aussi Die ! Je t'aime comme tu es ! T'es pas gros ! Tu l'as jamais t ! Je suis d sol ! Tellement d sol de t'avoir bless ! De t'avoir dit des choses m chantes ! Tu es tellement beau ! Et moi je me trouve parfois tellement minable que...que je...je sais pas je me sentait oblig de te dire que tu devais faire attention ce que tu mangeais...pour que toi aussi tu sois comme moi...pour que je me sente moins mal ! Mais t'as toujours t parfait mes yeux ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Daisuke !

Ils se serraient si fort, ils s'aiment tellement ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils se compliquent autant la vie ! C' tait pourtant si simple de ne pas poser de question...de s'aimer pour ce qu'on tait et pour ce que l'autre tait.  
Die respira l'odeur de son amant, tout deux avait les yeux fermer, tout deux ne se rendait pas compte que dehors, le jour tait lev depuis un long moment...le r veille sonna les faisant sursaut tout les deux. Pourquoi sonnait il en pleine nuit ?!

Leur treinte se d serra et Die fit un immense bond en arr t.

_ Bon Dieu Kyo !

_ quoi ? Mais quoi ?!

_ Tu es toi !

_ biens sur que je suis moi !

_ nan je veux dire ! Tu es adultes !

_ nan c'est vrai !

_ oui !

Kyo sauta du lit et couru jusqu' la salle de bain, quand il se vit dans le miroir, il sauta de joie, il avait retrouv son visage, son corps, la taille de ses bras et surtout il n'avait plus faim ! Il retourna dans la chambre et sauta sur son amant.

_ Je suis tellement content !

_ moi aussi Kyo !

_ Je te laisserais plus jamais, je dirais plus jamais rien de m chant maintenant tout ce qui comptera pour moi c'est ton bonheur !

_ Merci Kyo mais pour moi si tu es la...c'est mon nirvana !

_ ah oui...tu sais que...que je pense des choses la...

_ Tu penses toujours plein de chose.

_ Diiiee...je vais te manger et puis...

La portable du roux sonna et il sourit contrit au blond, il d crocha.

_Daisuke! C'est quoi cette r bellion ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Je suis pas assez gentil avec vous ? Je suis trop vieux pour vous ? Vous m'aimez plus ? Je suis trop strict peut tre ? Je suis pas assez fort pour faire pleuvoir en t ?! Bon ok je l'avoue mais je t'en supplie dit moi pourquoi vous vous amusez tellement bousilliez mes r p titions ? Tu sais je peux tout entendre mais je veux qu'on me rend se temps b nis ou vous arriviez l'heure comme de bon musicien !

_ hein...mais Kaoru j'ai une super nouvelle ! Kyo est redevenu adulte et...

_ Die t'es qu'un con ! Comment tu peux me mentir moi ! On se connait depuis des ann e et toi pour justifier un retard tu racontes des conneries au t l phone ! Toshiya et Shinya sont d j l mais bon sang qu'est ce que vous foutez ! On a un concert dans 5 jours merde !

_ mais...non 4 jours...

_ Die redescend de ton nuage ! Le concert c'est dans 5 jours fait pas chier et ram nes tes miches et oublie pas celle de Kyo ! Non mais ! Fauteur de trouble ! Sur ce le leader raccrocha...Kyo s' tait coll l'appareille pour entendre. Ils se regard rent tout deux en chien de faillance...incr dule.

_ c' tait...

_ un r ve...

_ j'y crois pas...on...on a r v ...

_ du m me truc.

Die retint un rire nerveux, avant de sourire franchement.

_ apr s tout c'est pas plus mal...on s'est tout dis maintenant...mais je dirais jamais assez que je t'aime.

_ oui ! Je t'aime aussi Daisuke !

Ils arriv rent avec plus d'une heure de retard...et les autres les virent entrer coller l'un l'autre...c' tait vraiment trange de la par de Kyo...lui qui restait toujours si distant avec Die se retrouvait skotch lui comme de la glue ! Toshiya sourit finalement s' tait mieux aussi...ils taient plus beau ensemble.

_ Alors...Kyo s'est excus ?

_ oui...

_ T'as compris la le on maintenant Kyo ?

_ Je dirais plus jamais de mal de l'homme que j'aime pour le blesser...parce qu'on a chacun nos faiblesse...et que je ne veux pas le voir triste !

_ Si on allait boire un verre pour f ter a !

_ouai !

_ d'accord.

_ je suis !

Ils quitt rent tous le local...tous sauf un...celui ci guitare la main...m dus .

_ et ma r p t...Hizzuuuuuuuu

et voila ^^

un petit one shot que je viens de finir, je me suis sentie inspir e ! J'esp re qu'il vous a plus et j'attend bien sur vos commentaires en nombre !

La suite de l' cole pour les gays va venir avant mercredi ou mercredi m me donc voila ^^

merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ^^

Yuuka ! 


End file.
